The present invention relates generally to point of sale display stations, and more particularly, is directed to a point of sale display station for use outdoors to protect and display items for sale.
It is known to provide point of, sale display stations for use outdoors to protect and display items for sale. For example, a conventional such display station is sold by the assignee of the present application under the trademark “DOCK LOCKER.” Such display station is made from heavy-duty steel and plastic for holding numerous items, such as hundreds of twelve packs of soda cans, outside a retail establishment, such as a convenience store, gas station and the like. The display station includes a large front open area and a large top open area to permit easy access to the packs of soda cans. A cover is hinged at the top rear and can fold down over the top and front openings, and lock in position, to prevent theft of the contents while the retail establishment is closed. Such a display station provides an increased selling area for the retail establishment, which generally has limited floor space within the store itself. In addition, the front covering portion of the cover, when folded up to expose the large top and front openings, provides promotional graphics and other information, such as the price, product description, etc. which is readily visible at the point of sale.
However, there are various problems with this known display station. First, when the cover is placed in the raised, open position, the product, for example, packs of soda cans are exposed to sun, rain and snow. It has been found that the printing on the soda cans fades after about thirty hours in the sun. Therefore, a consumer may not want to purchase the goods. Further, the rain and snow fall directly on the product, which is undesirable.
Another problem with such display station is that, when the cover is positioned in covering relation to the top and front openings, a flat horizontal roof is formed. This, however, is disadvantageous for the buildup of snow and rain.
In addition, with this construction, there is very little ventilation with the cover in the closed position. As a result, during hot weather, there is a build-up of heat in the display station, which can damage the products.
Lastly, the front surface of the cover is provided with opposing L-shaped channels for retention of a pricing insert, generally made of a single panel of corrugated cardboard or plastic material. Each time that a price changes, it is necessary to remove the insert, find a different insert with a different price and insert the same. This means that numerous discrete panels of corrugated plastic must be provided with different pricing thereon. Because of the numerous discrete panels that must be used, this can be burdensome.